Identify and Evade
by Ember1313
Summary: The sequel to Strategic Maneuvers. What happens when Jason & Elizabeth meet up yet again? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

Soooo... awhile ago I posted a little onshot call Strategic Maneuvers. Some of you may remember it. or at least how I left it. It was always the plan to revisit the story. Eventually. lol Well eventually happened recently.

This first chapter is just a little refresher for those of you who haven't read Strategic Maneuvers. I can't wait to hear what you think.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Identify and Evade_**

Chapter One

Jason hated flying on commercial flights. He'd much rather be the one at the controls. Only this time it wasn't exactly his call to make.

He'd been ordered to DC for a meeting. Jason wasn't even sure why. Only that he was expected to be at Admiral Robert Chesterfield's office at 0900. He hoped that this meeting would end with being reassigned to anywhere but Port Charles, New York.

Jason doubted that was going to happen. Lansing was still pissed about the little buzzing incident from months before. It didn't help that the man already hated him for several other reasons. None of which had to do with his actual performance and everything to do with the fact Lansing was an asshole.

Maybe Admiral Chesterfield would be more reasonable. Jason had never met the guy, personally, but he had a reputation for being fair. All he could do was hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth waited nervously for her meeting to start. Despite her earlier confidence she was worried about this assignment. Like Lainey said she wasn't a publicist. But, she was pretty sure that was the point. She wasn't known for having an agenda. Which, of course, meant nothing.

Admiral Chesterfield had known her for years. They met through her brother Steven, a doctor in the DWOB program. Having two young daughters around Elizabeth's age made the older man feel protective towards her. Maybe that's why he questioned her choice of subject for this particular project.

"Are you certain about this Elizabeth? I mean Commander Morgan isn't going to be happy with your plan."

"Of course he isn't, but I'm also sure he'd do practically anything to get reassigned," Elizabeth said thinking back to that night several days ago.

The idea of using Jason for her project immediately occurred to her. He was, after all, perfect for what she had in mind. However, Elizabeth had waited hoping the extra time would make the Lieutenant Commander more agreeable. Or at least more desperate to leave the backwater town she called home.

"Besides," she added, "he's practically a perfect candidate."

"Except," the Admiral looked over at her, "for the little matter of following the rules."

"I said practically and no one is perfect."

Robert sighed as he realized Elizabeth wasn't going to drop the idea of using Jason Morgan. She was right about most of her points, especially about him wanting to be reassigned. Lansing, he had to admit, was probably going too far with his punishment. Not to say that the Commander was blameless in this mess. And it was a huge mess, practically a bomb waiting to explode. Maybe this idea of Elizabeth's had merit, after all. Well as long as Captain Ric Lansing didn't find out what was going on.

"If you're sure then," the admiral consented

"I'm very sure," Elizabeth nodded. "I've given it a lot of thought, I promise."

"Well, the Commander should be arriving soon. Perhaps I should break the news to him alone."

Elizabeth pouted at the suggestion, but didn't argue too much. "I'll wait for you in the conference room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, sir," Jason said shaking the Admiral's hand. He was grateful when the older man motioned for him to sit. He happily sank into a chair facing the desk. His nerves wouldn't have taken standing for too much longer.

"Commander Morgan," he looked up at the younger officer, "after hearing about you I have to admit it's good to finally meet face to face."

"I'm afraid to ask who's been talking about me."

Robert nearly smiled at the admission. It seemed the younger man wasn't oblivious as to why he was in the situation he was in. Maybe there was hope for Commander Morgan, yet. "I assume you're referring to Captain Lansing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have to admit he's mentioned your name a time or two. However he hasn't been the only one." Sitting back in his chair, he studied the commander for a moment, "How would you like to be reassigned?"

"Port Charles is a..." Jason paused momentarily searching for the correct word. He was aware that he had to be careful what he said. One wrong move could have him and Johnny stuck in Port Charles, New York permanently. "It's an interesting place, but I feel I could more useful somewhere else."

"Very tactful Commander, maybe you've finally learned your lesson."

"I'd like to think so, sir," he admitted the praise catching him off slightly off guard. Now, Jason knew the Admiral was up to something. If only he had some idea as to what it could be.

"Good. Then I'm open to the possibility of transferring you to another base."

"No offense, sir, but what's the catch?"

"Excellent question," the admiral nodded approvingly. "Although, I am surprised you asked. There's this pet project I'm working on. It's a marketing program to draw in new recruits, specifically for the ROTC."

Jason shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "I'm not sure how you expect me to help."

"I've been told," Chesterfield looked pointedly at the commander, "that you would make a good model for the material."

"You mean model literally don't you, sir," he asked after a brief silence. Being an actual model was nowhere in his plans. However, if it meant getting reassigned he'd do just about anything at this point.

"What do you think Commander," the Admiral asked rhetorically.

"May I speak frankly, sir?"

"For now."

Jason let out a long sigh before continuing. He couldn't afford to screw this chance up. It might be the only one he's going to get. "I think, sir, that this is probably the only chance I have of getting away from Captain Lansing and I'd be a fool to turn it down."

"Excellent! I'm sure Elizabeth will be happy you agreed."

"Elizabeth?" He nodded remembering another Elizabeth, if this is anything like the one at that dive, Jake's, at least it could be a tolerable assignment. He'd found himself attracted to that Elizabeth. Maybe it was the way she played pool. She had spunk.

He followed the Admiral out to the conference room. Who are you kidding Morgan, it could be downright fun. But what are the odds?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conference room was spacious but bare. It was designed for function not beauty. Normally, Elizabeth didn't mind such details. She generally liked things to be simple. The only exception was her work. It was the one place she enjoyed creating something complex. For her it was a challenge to make people see the beauty of something messy. And she loved challenges.

Maybe that's why she'd taken this job. Lord knows it was going to be a challenge. That is, if they could even get Commander Morgan to agree.

She had just sat down at the table when the door opened. "How did it go," she asked turning toward the door.

Jason heard the voice before he saw her. Inwardly he groaned. She sounded the same as the girl from Jake's. It couldn't be.

He looked up as he moved aside for the Admiral to enter.

Jason took in the petite brunette and knew that somewhere the Gods must be laughing. How could it be her? How the hell did she know Admiral Chesterfield?

"So," Elizabeth stood from her seat, "I guess you said yes."

"He did," the Admiral confirmed. "I'm going to leave the details up to the two of you."

Elizabeth put out her hand, "Thank you, sir." He gave her hand a quick pump and was out the door.

Jason stood silently and just tried to breathe thinking that maybe Lansing's punishment was better after all.

Elizabeth watched the play of distress the Commander was trying to hide and had the grace not to laugh, "So," she sat down, "we have a lot to talk about."

"Elizabeth?" Jason tried to school his expression, "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I am so happy with the response to this fic. Right now it hates me but I'm sure we'll come to an agreement before its over. Maybe.

Be sure to let me know what you think.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jason inwardly groaned as he looked over at the small brunette. As he thought about what she could possibly want with him as a 'model' for anything he inwardly groaned, again. He could, however, think of a few different ways of making her groan with pleasure instead of dread.

_Seriously, Morgan! Knock it off!_

"So…" he quirked a sandy brow in question.

Elizabeth's smile widened as she turned toward him, "I've been awarded an assignment by the Office of Public Affairs to design and produce a campaign that targets and engages the right audience in order to enhance the overall status of ROTC and hence, the Navy."

"And that means what in regular language?" Jason held several degrees, but there wasn't much of what she said that made any sense to him.

"That means the Navy wants more recruits for ROTC," she explained as she pushed a folder towards him.

Jason groaned inwardly for the umpteenth time and leaned forward putting his arms on the table. He wasn't quite sure if it was to steady himself or to keep from strangling someone. Mainly, the brunette sitting opposite him. _Maybe it's not as bad as I think. Maybe she just needs an escort through the Navy, someone to do Navy speak for her, although she sounds like she might be alright on he own._

"And I would be doing what, exactly? You need someone to escort you around, get you to the right places?"

Elizabeth let out a small throaty chuckle, "Oh, no, Commander, an Ensign could to that, or even a seaman. I think," she leaned toward him, "that you're just right to represent the Navy in this campaign.

"You do realize," he locked his eyes with hers, "that the only reason you met me in that podunk town you call home is because I was a very bad boy."

"I know," she said on a chuckle, "otherwise I wouldn't have a shot at getting someone like you for this."

Jason let out an audible groan, "You're not serious?"

Elizabeth looked over into his impossible blue eyes, "Oh, I am. I think," she sat back in her chair, "that you are the perfect person to send the message out to young men and women everywhere that the Navy is not just a job it's an adventure, it's a journey that will take your life full speed ahead, it will accelerate your life, it's a global force for good."

"I'm a pilot," he insisted, "not some poster boy!"

"Exactly!" Elizabeth leaned toward him again, "You're a pilot, well educated, all on the Navy, and you've been decorated several times." The expression on his face just forced the laughter that had been taking refuge in the back of her throat since he came in. "Look, I promise, it's just pictures. We won't hurt you, no bombings, we won't shoot at you, or throw knives," the chuckle finally escaped, "we won't even do the bubble bath ones."

"I think I'd rather get shot at."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was bent over a laptop working on proofs when Elizabeth waltzed in. Their makeshift studio occupied what once was a garage and was attached to the house Elizabeth's grandparents left her when they died. It had slowly become their home base. Something he had come to appreciate. "I take it things are all set?" he asked despite knowing the answer. The only reason Elizabeth would be in a good mood is if things had gone her way.

She nodded setting down her ever present camera bag gently. After all it contained her most prized passions. "Commander Morgan has agreed to work with us."

"Us?" he asked his blue eyes darkening at the word. "Oh no Sweetie this is your project and I want nothing to do with it."

"But Lucky." Elizabeth pouted laying her head on his shoulder. "I can't do this without you."

He laughed before carefully pushing her away. "That doesn't work on me anymore."

"Sure it does."

"Okay, usually it does," Lucky conceded easily. "but not this time."

"No?" she asked pouting up at him once again.

Lucky shook his head at the action. He hated that she could make him cave every time with that look. "I want nothing to do with this Elizabeth."

"Please? It'll make me happy if you help. And I know you want me to be happy."

"Alright fine I'll help." he relented finally with an exasperated sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny couldn't believe what Jason was telling him. Models? Somebody thought they'd make good models? Maybe this was his friend's sick idea of a prank. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It's not that bad Johnny."

"Not that bad? If you were anyone else I'd ask what the admiral has on you."

"Now you're just being mean. Look it's a chance..." Jason paused not wanting to fight with his best friend. Johnny was right this idea was insane. But for him at least it was worth the reward. "possibly the only chance we have to get reassigned."

"Okay so you have a point. But modeling? Really Jason wouldn't it be less painful to just shoot at us?"

"Apparently not. Elizabeth says..."

The way Jason said it more than the actual name is what caught his attention. "Wait. Elizabeth? Why do I think you mean Elizabeth from Jake's Elizabeth?" he asked noticing how uncomfortable Jason suddenly looked.

"The very one."

"How in the hell..." Johnny paused mid-sentence the how unimportant for the moment. "Oh man. This is going to be fun."

Jason knew that look. He might have been the one to get them exiled but not from Johnny's lack of trying. "You're scaring me."

"Don't be such a baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EW Images. How can I help you?" Lucky said automatically into the speakerphone. He hated office duty. There was nothing more demeaning than being forced to answer the phone all day.

"Is Elizabeth there?"

"Maybe. Depends on who's calling."

There was a long tense pause before he said, "Can you tell her it's Jason Morgan?"

"Hey Sweetheart," Lucky called out to where Elizabeth was shooting some model Crimson had sent over. "Your new pet is on the phone."

She paused and rolled her eyes. Really the boy was fortunate she loved him most days. When the model laughed Elizabeth couldn't help but join in. "Be nice." she scolded picking up the receiver. "Jason, I didn't expect you to call me so soon."

"You said you wanted to meet." he reminded her gently. "I figured we should get started right away."

"Still can't wait to get out of our podunk town huh?" she asked snapping a few more pictures. Elizabeth was pretty sure she had gotten the perfect shot already. Of course with Kate you never really knew.

"Something like that."

_At least he was honest._ This assignment might be through more quickly than she anticipated. "Well then let me give you the address."


End file.
